The Most Attractive Cherry Blossom in town
by SavannahSweety
Summary: Sakura awakes one day to fine all the boys for some weird reason are attracted to her, and if things couldn't get stranger or worse its not only the good guys that find the pink-hair kunoichi attractive its the bad guys too. What will she do and what will
1. Chapter 1

The Most Attractive Cherry Blossom in town

Summary:

Sakura awakes one day to fine all the boys for some weird reason are attracted to her, and if things couldn't get stranger or worse its not only the good guys that find the pink-hair kunoichi attractive its the bad guys too. What will she do and what will happen?

Pairings: SakuraXEVERYONE

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

Thoughts: Italic

Inner Thoughts: (Italic)

Speaking: "Normal"

Demon/demonic Voice: "Bold."

Sound effects(if there is any): :Insert sound here:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-

Sakura awoke to the sound of her loud and very annoying alarm clock. Half-asleep she slammed down hard on the clock. From under the covers she heard a crack.

(Oh great. Not again Sakura.)

A loud groan came from the pink-haired kunoichi as she popped her head out from under the covers. She looks at the broken alarm clock and sighed.

" Just my luck! I have to buy ANOTHER alarm clock!" Sakura yelled as she sat up throwing the covers off of her. She got out of her bed and stomped into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day she went into her kitchen and ate breakfast. Since both her parents were dead and Sakura had no siblings she usually was alone in the mornings, and lately everyone was busy with missions and stuff while Sakura had to work at Kohana Hospital. It wasn't that Sakura didn't enjoy working there she just felt left out. No one was really paying attention to her. She hated that.

Sakura finished eating and headed out the door. She walked through the crowded streets and got a strange feeling. It seemed like all eyes on her. Every person she passed looked at her. It gave her the creeps.

what the hell is going on? Do I have something on my face?

Sakura started to get annoyed so when she got to the hospital she sighed in relief. She took a deep breath to calm down and checked in for work. She went to office and look at the list of patients she had to take care of for the day. She looked down the list and stopped when a certain name came up.

Kiba? I wonder what happened.

She read the number of his room and walked to it. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard 'come in'. She saw Kiba sitting up covered with bandages.

"Oh Kiba, what happened?!" She said walking up to him. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

" You know. Mission gone bad, but I'm fine. "

" You don't look it." She took his chart and read it. Sakura shook her head. " Your like Naruto, so reckless. Now take off your shirt so I can heal your wound."

" Yeah, yeah. " He said doing what she told him. Sakura started healing him and once she finished Kiba looked up at her.

"What is it?"

" You look different."

" I do?"

" Yeah. Like cuter or something."

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed. "W-what?"

" Wanna go out tonight?"

Sakura turned more red. "Uh, umm.. Sorry Kiba, I gotta go!" She turned and rushed out of the room. Her heart beating like crazy.

( What the was THAT?)

Was Kiba KIBA? He must have a head injury or something.

(Or he's just kidding. You know Kiba.)

She went to her office and sat in her chair. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart still beating like crazy. She looked into the mirror.

"I don't look any different. Or feel any different.. So why did Kiba say I was?" Sakura sighed and put her head on her desk.

A minute later she heard a knock on her door. " Come in!" She yelled sitting up straight. The person entered. " Oh, hi Kakashi-sensi."

-

I hope you liked the first chapter. Its gonna get hotter! ;D And sorry that its so short, but its only the first chapter so they will get longer :D

~SavannahSweety


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summary:

Sakura awakes one day to fine all the boys for some weird reason are attracted to her, and if things couldn't get stranger or worse its not only the good guys that find the pink-hair kunoichi attractive its the bad guys too. What will she do and what will happen?

Pairings: SakuraXEVERYONE

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

Thoughts: _Italic_

Inner Thoughts: (_Italic_)

Speaking: "Normal"

Demon/demonic Voice: "**Bold.**"

Sound effects(if there is any): :Insert sound here:

-

Thank you for the reviews I got. :D it made me very happy that people liked the first chapter.

-

The moment Kakashi entered Sakura was called away to get some paperwork from the front desk. Sakura left Kakashi in her office and got the paper work. She looked down at it and read it on the way back to her office. Once she opened the door and looked up she dropped the papers.

Sakura stood there in shock as she looked at the half naked Kakashi ( he had his boxers and mask on) on her desk facing towards her.

" Kakashi-sensi!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" Sakura said covering her eyes blushing. Kakashi got off of the desk and walked towards Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Kakashi. He shut the door, locking it. Sakura looked at him confused and backed away. "Kakashi-sensi? What do you think your doing??"

" Why Sakura, I just noticed how much of a beautiful young lady you've grown into, and now since your practically an adult I thought I should teach my student some grown up things." He said moving closer to her, smirking. Sakura keep backing up till she was against the wall. Her face was completely red. Kakashi put his hands on the wall so Sakura was between him. He looked down at her. " Now Sakura, you've always wanted to know what's under this mask right?"

" Not this way!" She yelled pushing him away, but Kakashi over powered her. He leaned towards her. Sakura could hear her heart beating like crazy. He starts to pull his mask down. " Get away!" Sakura yells building chakra in her fist. She punches him in the face sending him across the room.

Kakashi hit the wall and falls on the ground, unconscious. Sakura looks at him all red.

_I think I over did it..._

(_HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOU_!!!!)

Sakura shook her head and walked over to Kakashi and looked down at him. She healed his cheek and ran out of the room.

" I need to go!" She tells the person at the front desk.

" Uh, ok." He replies and Sakura runs out of the hospital. Her heart still beating fast.

_I'm so confused first Kiba's acting strange, now Kakashi has gone insane. Whats happening?_

Sakura walked trying to avoid any person. Which was pretty hard so she decided to go to the training grounds. She got there and looked around and was happy to find it was not being used. She sat down against a tree. " Today sucks."

" Why is that Sakura-chan?" Sakura opens her eyes to find Naruto in front of her upside down. She looks up and see's that he is hanging down from a tree branch.

" Oh Naruto! What are you doing in that tree!? Get down before you hurt yourself!"

"Oy, don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm fine!" He smiles big then jumps down next to her. "So what happened?"

" Nothing." Sakura blushing.

_I don't want Naruto to know that Kakashi-sensi tried to kiss me! He'd kick his ass! Well... Try to at least._

" Hey, your face is red. What happened!? Did someone do something to you!"

" N-no! NO!" Sakura yells standing up. " I have to go do something! Bye!" She runs off.

_Naruto was the same, so its just my imagination. Maybe Kakashi-sensi and Kiba just like me or something. No. No way. Somethings defiantly wrong with them. I must find out!!_

-

Sorry if it suck . I have a hard time putting things into words. Please review and I'll give you a lolipop! BD Oh by the way. Naruto's not affected by whatever is going on because HELLO hes already in love with her, so it has no affect other then something that will happen in the near future of the next chapter!

~SavannahSweey


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary:

Sakura awakes one day to fine all the boys for some weird reason are attracted to her, and if things couldn't get stranger or worse its not only the good guys that find the pink-hair kunoichi attractive its the bad guys too. What will she do and what will happen?

Pairings: SakuraXEVERYONE

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

Thoughts: Italic

Inner Thoughts: (Italic)

Speaking: "Normal"

Demon/demonic Voice: "Bold."

Sound effects(if there is any): :Insert sound here:

-

Thanks again for the reviews. Every time I read them it makes me smile. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer, buts its kind of hard for me. :] THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Sakura walked and walked, thinking about what happened earlier. It was explainable with what happened with Kiba. Kiba could have just liked her, but with Kakashi... It was to weird to think about. Kakashi was never inappropriate to her like that. Sure he made some jokes and comments that weren't always appropriate to say, but never did anything sexual with her.

Sakura shivered at the thought. She then took a deep breath and started to walk to the Hokage's office. Sakura thought about what Tsunade might do when she told her about what happened with Kakashi. She didn't like the outcome her mind came up with.

When she got there she knocked on the the door to Tsunade's office. She heard a loud gasp and then a grumpy "Come in."

Sakura entered the office to find papers everywhere and Tsunade picking them up.

" Hello Tsunade-sama.." Sakura said smiling. "Were you sleeping again and knocked all the papers of the desk?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I was. I've been up all night signing these stupid papers!" She yells slamming the pile of papers on her desk. " But I'm glad your here. I have a mission for you."

"Really? Great! What do I have to do?"

" Its really simple. Just bring some papers to the sand village. Its easy so I'm sending you alone."

"Alright."

"You will leave tomorrow morning. So why did you come here anyway?"

" Oh no reason. Just wanted to say hi." Sakura said smiling. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll leave now, bye!" Sakura waved and rushed out of the room before she could reply.

_I really don't want Tsunade to know about Kakashi..._

Sakura sighed and started to walk home. It had been a long day and she was tired. It was already dark outside too. Then she heard yelling coming from a restaurant. Sakura walked up to it and looked in. She saw Lee and Neji yelling at each other. Well Lee was yelling at Neji, but Neji was saying things back and Sakura figured it was just the same. It looked like it was gonna get violent so Sakura walk up to them.

"Hi Lee!" Sakura said waving. Lee turned and looked at her. When he saw her his face completely changed into a big grin.

"Hiiii Sakura-san!!" He yelled waving back. Neji looked at her with a glare.

" U-um, whats going on?" She asks a little bit nervous of Neji's strange stare.

" Oh, nothing! Hey are you hungry?! Want to eat with us? Tenten's not coming so we have an extra seat."

" Oh, yeah. Sure. "

Lee pulls out a seat for her and Sakura sits in it. Both Neji and Lee sit down and look at her.

" Er.. So why are you guys here together?"

" Gai-sensi said we should have a team dinner, but he and Tenten had a mission, and we didn't know till after we got here. " Lee sighs then smiles. " But I'm glad your here Sakura-san! I don't think I would be able to hang out with the grump through dinner." He laughs. Neji glares at him.

" So Neji. How are things?" Sakura asks trying to brake the tension. Neji looked at her.

" Fine. You?" He says in a tense voice.

" Fine. "

Sakura looked at him. Neji wasn't really the type of person Sakura enjoyed talking to do to the fact she had a strange feeling he hated her. She looked away and looked at Lee who was playing with his fork.

(_This is gonna be fun...._)

-

Sorry that no action happened in this chapter. I wanted to upload as soon as possible with school and stuff. Um, sorry again for the shortness. And just so you know Lee isn't the same as Naruto. He is affected even though he loves her, but it just increased it. lol

So Please review even though there really is nothing to review. :]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary:

Sakura awakes one day to fine all the boys for some weird reason are attracted to her, and if things couldn't get stranger or worse its not only the good guys that find the pink-hair kunoichi attractive its the bad guys too. What will she do and what will happen?

Pairings: SakuraXEVERYONE

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

Thoughts: _Italic_

Inner Thoughts: (_Italic_)

Speaking: "Normal"

Demon/demonic Voice: "**Bold."**

Sound effects(if there is any): :Insert sound here:

-

Hey! SavannahSweety here! Just to let everyone know when I said everyone is gonna be paired with Sakura, I meant everyone, even if you like the dude with someone else. ENJOY!

-

Sakura was glad when the dinner with Neji and Lee finally ended. Between Neji's stares and the things that had happened earlier in the day Sakura was very tired. Lee and Sakura said their goodbyes while Neji just left. She wondered what crawled up his ass and died, but she knew that's just how he was.

There was hardly a moon so it was darker then normal, and the pink-haired kunoichi was oddly paranoid. Every little noise made Sakura jump. The streets where empty, but she still felt like someone was watching her.

Sakura wanted to get home fast. She turned down an alley she knew led to her apartment. After walking a few seconds Sakura regretted taking that turn. It was even more darker then it was in the main street and Sakura almost had a heartattack when a cat ran past her.

_Calm down Sakura! Its just your imagination. No ones there._

Sadly she was wrong. All of a sudden someone slammed her against a wall. She struggled to get away and she could smell the strong sent of alcohol.

"Now now Pinky, don't you worry. I'll take good care of ya." The man said unzipping her shirt. Sakura tried her best to get out of the mans grip but for some reason the drunk man overpowered her. She closed her eyes tight worried at what the man would do next. Although she had many ideas.. But nothing happened.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She saw the man on the ground and another person ontop of him punching him repeativly. She couldn't see the person's face because it was dark. The person stood up and turned to her. " Are you okay Sakura?" He asked walking up to her. Sakura widened her eyes, reconizing his voice.

"Neji!!!??" She yelled surprised. " But how did you-?"

" Its okay Sakura, calm down. Come on lets get you home." He said grabbing her hand tightly and started pulling her out of the alley.

"O-ow Neji. Let go!" Sakura said pulling her hand away.

"Oh sorry." He looked at her. Sakura rubbed her hand as they started walking to her house. After walking in silence Sakura spoke.

"Thank you for saving me. " She said softy. Neji looked at her.

"Yeah, no problem. Just be more careful."

"How did you know I was there?"

"I, er, followed you. I was...worried."

"You were?!" Sakura said surprised.

"I just thought something bad was gonna happen. And I was right. Your luckying I was there."

"Why did you think that?"

Neji sayed sinlent not answering her question. They started walking in silence, again. It was a big relief to Sakura when they finally got to her house. Sakura unlocked the door then turned to Neji.

"Thanks again Neji. "

"Your welcome.."

" Well goodnight."

"Night."

She went inside her house and looked back at Neji, but he was already gone. Sakura sighed and shut the door, locking it.

_This has got to be the weirdest day ever._

Sakura went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. Once she was done Sakura plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

That night Sakura dreamed of a half-naked Kakashi. A dream she wished she never had.

-

Sorry for the sence with Sakura and that drunk man. See I don't think Sakura is weak at all, but everyone has times when they are weak. Also she was taken by surprised and for some odd reason the man was strong. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!! 33 ilya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pairings: SakuraXEVERYONE

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

Thoughts: _Italic_

Inner Thoughts: (_Italic_)

Speaking: "Normal"

Demon/demonic Voice: "**Bold**."

Sound effects(if there is any): :Insert sound here:

-

Other than the really weird dream Sakura had last night, she slept like a baby. She woke up refreshed and ready for her mission. She happily got into the shower and hummed to herself. Which was slightly odd because she had such an off day yesterday.

_Oh well, today's a brand new day!_

Sakura got dressed and brushed her teeth. After she was all done with everything Sakura got some toast and ran out of her house with a smile. She could see the people looking at her with raised eyebrows, but for some reason she didn't care.

She got to Tsunade's office and then went to do her mission. The Sand village. She hadn't see Gaara lately and it would be nice to see how he's doing with being Kazekage. She waved to the people at the gate and left Kohana.

She ran through the forest as fast as she could. She wanted to make good time getting there so she'd have more time to stay. Sakura knew she wouldn't get there within a day, but at the rate she was going she'd be there by noon tomorrow, hopefully.

-

-

-

It was dark outside and Sakura had to stop. She was proud at herself for getting this far in one day. She searched for a good place to set up camp and started setting traps(something she was very good at) to alert her if anyone came close to her. She lite a small fire so she could cook her dinner and ate slowly. After a while she decide to go to sleep.

She later awoke to a bell. It was one of the alarms she set. Her heart pounded in her chest. She quickly grabbed her sleeping back and kicked everything around so it would look like no one was there. She grabbed all her stuff and jumped up into the tree she was by and hide her presence and waited.

She sighed when she say a squirrel come out of the bushes.

_Few, its only an animal_

Sakura jumped out of the tree setting her stuff back down. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Then she froze. She felt a presence behind her. Why had she done that? She should have known to wait longer before coming back out, because the squirrel might of jump been a distraction.

(_STUPID SAKURA_!!!!)

She cursed at herself over and over as she turned her head slowly to look back, ready to through weapons at whatever was there. But when she saw who it was, it felt like she was the one attacked with weapons. Many many needles.

" Hello Sakura... " Sasuke said coolly. It make shivers down Sakura's spine.

What was he doing here? By the sand village? Many thoughts ran through her head and she kept thinking 'this is just a dream.'

But it wasn't. The great Sasuke Uchiha stood right before her eyes leaning against a tree with his arms crossed like he used to when they where teammates.

But not now. They weren't teammates. They were enemies and this was no time for Sakura to freeze up. He was dangerous. He was the lion.... And she the lamb.

Sakura glared at him clenching her fists together ready for whatever he was going to do, but he just stood there. His eyes focused on her like a new toy.

What's he doing? Making fun of me? I bet he's thinking how I'm not even worth fighting!! Well I'll show him!

Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and ran up to him going to punch him. Sasuke was surprised by her action, but just moved to the side making her hit the tree. He figured she would be hurt hitting the hard tree, but again, he was surprised. He looked at the tree as it came crashing down.

She bent down and swung her leg up at him, but Sasuke just caught it with his hand. Sakura then put both hands on the ground and took her other one one kicked him in the stomach making him let go and step back. Sakura jumped back and looked at Sasuke.

She could tell he wasn't fighting back, but why? He almost stabbed her and would have if Yamato hadn't stopped him when she saw him at Orochimaru's layer.

Sakura stared at him confused. He then disappeared from her eyes. She felt him suddenly appear behind her. She felt his breath on her neck and him whisper " Too slow." And then she felt a sharp pain on her back. The rest was black.

-

Ohhhh so heres Sasuke!! Um, just so you know in case you didn't get it He knocked her out. But why is the question? x33

And if Sasuke is too OOC for you its because he is OOC. Hes not himself and neither is another guy that's gonna be in this fanfic. I hope you liked it. Its like 1:30 in the morning and I'm wide awake so I'm gonna start on the next chapter too :DD

Please Review :]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I SavannahSweety does not own Naruto no matter how much I wish or dream.

-

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! I was got into playing Kingdom Hearts 1 again (i gave up for awhile) and played it endlessly till i beat it. So heres what you've been waiting for.. I think? :D Enjoy

-

-

-

Sakura awoke to the sound of water. It was pitch black where ever she. She could feel a warm bed under her, but where was she?

" H-hello?" She called out.

No answer.

She slowly found the edge of the bed and stood up. feeling around the walls she tried to find a door. Slowly the pink-haired girl popped her head out the door of the small room she was in.

The hallway she walked down was lite only my some torches. It was cold and she started shivering.

_Where am I?_

Sakura walked and walked the what seemed to be an endless hallway when finally she reached two paths. She choose the right.

She had to find away out of here and fast. Every moment she was there made her more nervous. Sakura quickly fasten her pace and then she saw a door. Slowly she opened it and peeked inside, afraid of what she might see. And what she saw was bad. Very, very bad.

There two men where talking. One was in a huge seat the looked like something a king would sit in and the other was talking to him holding a clipboard.

Orochimaru? Kabuto? OH SHIT I'M IN OROCHIMARU'S LAYER!!

Sakura quickly shut the door and ran. She ran and ran down the yet again endless hallway.

How did I get here? I can't remember anything what happened. OH GOD!

She could hear someone behind her. She turned her head to see who it was, but no one what there. Then...

:**BAM**:

Sakura fell. "Shit." She said rubbing her head while siting up. She felt someone below her and looked down.

_I wish I was dead._

Sasuke looked up at her with his Sharingan eyes. He looked annoyed. Like there was a huge stick up his ass, and that stick was Sakura Haruno. " Would you get off of me." But it wasn't a question, more like a demand. Of course she immediately shot up in complete defense mode.

Taking his sweet time Sasuke got up and patted the dirt of his clothes. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Not making eye contact Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and started pulling her back in the direction she was coming from. She looked at him confused, but she still tugged and struggled to pull her hand away, but her attempts where useless.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!? LET ME GO!" She yelled clawing at his hand that was grabbing hers. He stopped in turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Be quiet unless you want Orochimaru to come." He then turned back around and started walking again.

With no objection Sakura walked all the way back to the room she was first in. Sasuke turned on the light and then locked the door behind them. This made Sakura back away slowly.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke!? And what is going on!?" She yelled.

Sasuke just ignored her and sat on the bed. Sakura glared at him. She stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt. " Don't just ignore me like that! Answer me!" She yelled.

_He has always done this! Just ignoring me! I'm sick of it!_

Sasuke just stared at her not saying anything. Giving up Sakura sighed and started to let go when Sasuke grabbed her hands and pulled her to the bed. Sakura looked up at Sasuke(who was now on top of her) with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing? Get off of me!" She struggled, but Sasuke had her pinned down.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused. "Why what?"

Sasuke leaned in closer. "Why are you so different?"

This surprised Sakura. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer her question. He just mover closer to her, like he was about to kiss her. "What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled pushing Sasuke away, but he hardly budge. Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. Sakura eyes widened, her heart beating like crazy. Once Sasuke broke the kiss, she punched him. He fell off the bed.

She was angry. Her chest moving up in down faster than normal. She hasn't been this angry since Naruto had accidentally grabbed her boob. She kicked the crap out of him, and that was just an accident. Sakura tightened her fists so much her hand was white. Sasuke got up and looked at her rubbing his cheek. Even someone with a high tolerance of pain would of felt that punch. He was lucky enough not to been given a broken jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" She exploded grabbing him by the shirt. "Who do you think you are just kidnapping me and then KISS me!"

He just sighed and then grabbed her hands. "Sakura, calm down."

"No! Don't think your gonna get away with this Uchiha!" She yelled and lifted up her fist and punched him. Or at least tried. Sasuke saw it coming and grabbed it quickly twisting Sakura around with her arm behind her back.

"I said, calm down."

"No! Now let me go!" She struggled.

"No." He whisper in her ear. This made shivers go up her spine.

"Whats wrong with you? Are you on drugs? I said let me go!"

"I want you Sakura."

"What?" Sakura said surprised. This was a first.

"I don't know why, but I want you. Everything inside of me is craving you. I don't understand it myself, its a feeling thats new to me, but Sakura, I want you." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"N-no, stop!" She felt like crying. Not because Sasuke was doing things she didn't want, but because long ago when she wanted him, he didn't want her. And now its the opposite, and she knew why.

Something was wrong with her. Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji all acted different towards her and now this. Its got to be connected, but why? Who was making this happen? Or what? She had no clue. All she knew that Sasuke didn't really want her. He never did, never will.

She lifted up her foot and stepped down hard on his. He quickly let her go and she went bursting for the door. Braking the doorknob to get it open she ran out of the room. The halls seemed longer than before, but she still ran, not looking back to see if Sasuke was following her. She saw Kabuto in the distance, and still she didn't care. She ran past him and boy if nothing had just happened she would have laughed, but it was no time to laugh. Surely he'd tell Orochimaru and then things would get ugly.

After awhile of running she got tired. Taking her chances she built up chakara in her fist and punched the wall. Lucky, it lead outside.

_Oh! Thank god!_

She ran out of Orochimaru's layer studying her surroundings so she could report it to Tsunade. She didn't know where she was exactly, but she'd figure it out sooner or later. Right now she had other things on her mind.

Why was the boys different than before towards her? Was it something she did? Or something someone else did. An enemy? But who would want boys to want Sakura? All so confusing.

After awhile she thought she was far enough from Orochimaru's layer to rest. She jumped up in a big tree and breathed.

_Sasuke kissed me._

She touched her lips remembering the terrible incident, but it wasn't a REAL kiss from Sasuke. He was just under something. This made it worse. The boy she used to love, forced to be in love with her. It sucked.

"GAH! WHY ME?!" She yelled slamming her fist on the branch. Tear built up in her eyes but she held them back. No more crying for her, no matter how stressful. She got up and jumped off the tree.

_Now how to get back to Kohana?_

Sakura looked around. Then recognizing she was near the village hidden in the grass. She figured it would take awhile to get back to Kohana, then she remembered the mission. She still had to deliver the letter to Gaara.

_Great just what I needed. A bump in the rode._

She sighed and headed towards the Sand village.

-

SOOOO this chapters done! Thanks for reading :] have a nice morning/day/evening/night


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the Sand village felt like ages. Every bone in Sakura's body ached and she desperately needed sleep. Many times she would walk into things because she could hardly think straight after what happened. Sasuke Uchiha kissing her. Who thought something like that would ever happen. But it did, and Sakura will have to have her first kiss taken by someone who didn't even REALLY like her.

_My life sucks._

Sakura desperately wanted just to turn around, but she knew the mission was important. Also she didn't want to let Tsunade down.

She finally got to the sand village. The sun was setting. Sakura looked around the village and noticed the towns people were staring at her. "Shes from the Leaf Village." On of them said to his friend. "Pretty cute."

_Ew._

Sakura looked around and saw Kankuro. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hi Kankuro. Long time no see." Kankuro turned and looked at her.

"Oh! Hi Sakura. What are you doing here?" He said.

"I've come to give Gaara a message from Lady Tsunade." She said taking out the scroll.

"Oh, well I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." Sakura followed him. They got to the Kazekage mansion. They went up some stairs and that lead to a huge door. Kankuro knocked and someone said 'come in'. He opened the door and went in. Sakura followed and saw Gaara sitting at a desk writing down stuff. He looked up.

"Sakura? What a nice surprise." He said smiling.

" Hello Gaara. Its nice to see you." Sakura said walking up to him. "I have a letter for you from Lady Tsunade." She gave him the scroll. He took it and put it down on his desk.

"Thank you very much Sakura. How have you been?"

" I'm....Alright. You?"

"Fine. Hows Naruto?"

" Hes Ok." She smiled thinking about her teammate. Gaara looked up at her. "Er, well I better get going." Sakura smiled. She turned around to go, but Gaara stopped her with his sand. She turned and looked at him.

" Its late." He said bringing his sand back. "Stay for the night. You can leave in the morning."

"Oh, Okay. Thank you Gaara." Sakura smiled.

"Kankuro show Sakura the guest room for me please."

"Alright." Kankuro walked out of the room. Sakura followed.

"See you at dinner." Gaara said going back to his work.

" Yeah, see you." Sakura waved and left with Kankuro.

Kankuro walked fast and Sakura had a hard time keeping up. She tried to talk but all her questions were answered with short responses, and the whole time they walked he never made eye contact even when he left.

_How rude he was to me. And even after I saved his life. Whats the matter with him?_

Sakura sighed and took a shower in the bathroom the guestroom had. It had been a long day. Once finished Sakura got dressed and checked the time.

_Almost dinner time, I should probably head down to the kitchen.._

She exited the room and walked. and walked. and walk. Sakura was lost. The place was like a maze. She'd never make it to dinner on time. Sakura took a turn and headed down some stairs. Immediately she noticed a man a little farther up than her. She sighed in relief.

_Now I can ask this man where the fuck I am.._

"Uh, hello? Excuse me sir?" Sakura yelled running up to the man. The man turned around quickly and throw a kunai at her. She moved so it didn't kill her, but it cut the sit of her face. She looked and saw this was no sand shinobi. He was from the village of the grass. Sakura glared and the man came running at her. Sakura built up chakara in her fist and went to punch him, but he jumped up. Sakura looked up quickly. The man was coming down at her with a sword. She widened her eyes. There was absolutely no way she could get away in time.

_This is the end_. She thought helplessly.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her life, waiting for death. After a few seconds she realized it wasn't coming. She opened her eyes to see sand in front of her and the corpse of the man.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked from behind her. She knew who it was.

"Yes, thanks so much Gaara." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Its not a problem." Gaara said coolly. "Your bleeding.." He stated.

Sakura felt the warm blood trickle down the side of her face. "Oh." She quickly healed it. Gaara looked at her for a minute in silence. Then turned and started walking.

"Lets get to dinner."

Sakura followed him. It took awhile to get to the kitchen, because she gotten herself really lost. The kitchen wasn't even that far from the room she was staying in. Her sense of direction sucked. When they got there both Tamari and Kankuro looked up at them.

"Get yourself lost?" Tamari laughed. Sakura smiled and nodded. Gaara pulled out a seat for her then went and sat at his. Sakura sat down and looked around the dinning room. The maids entered with food and set it down on the table. Dinner went by fast. Sakura wasn't really hungry, so she didn't eat that much. Also it was very awkward. No one talked while they ate. Well, you know like how usual family's talk about their day or something like that. But it was silent. Once everyone was done the talking began. It was nice to hear about the sand siblings story's of when they were little. Of how Gaara always had a teddy bear with him where ever he went. Sakura smiled and told them stories of herself too. This went on for awhile and it started getting late. Gaara stood up and looked at Sakura.

"I'll take you to your room Sakura, so you won't get lost." Gaara turned and walked away. Sakura got up and followed him after saying goodbye to Kankuro and Tamari. Gaara and Sakura walked in silence for a little bit then Gaara turned his head and looked at her. "You look good."

Sakura blushed and widened her eyes, surprised at Gaara's comment. "T-thanks."

_Woah! Gaara, GAARA just complemented me! I must be dreaming!_

Sakura gave herself a pinch, but the pain that came with it made this to indeed be real. Sakura stared at Gaara, who in return, stared back. Suddenly she became uncomfortable.

_Oh, no. Gaara's under the spell, er, thing too!!_

They got to the room and Sakura said goodbye and went in. She yawned and laid down on the bed. It was comfy and Sakura soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Sakura slept good. Her dream was of the old team 7 and memories of the good times they shared.

:Crack:

Sakura's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around the small dark room. She could have sworn she heard a noise. Sakura sighed and laid back down.

_Paranoid much._

"Sakura....." A low whisper called sending chills down her spin. Again Sakura shot up. She quickly reached over to turn on the lamp, but something hit her hand causing it to fall over and break. Sakura's heart raced as she felt someone pin her down against the bed. Sakura went to scream, but with a swift hit to the head, yet again she was knocked unconscious.

-

:] who is the mystery person? Find out next chapter! :33

also it takes awhile for me to update, but I'll try to do it soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She groaned and held her head. It felt like she'd been hit in the head with a bat. She sighed and looked around the room. The walls where plain and there was only a door, no windows. The only objects in the room was the bed she was on and a small table that had nothing on it.

_This is just great. I have no clue where I am, or who the hell kidnapped me. GAH!_

Sakura got up and walked to the door when she heard voices. She stopped and listened closely. She could only hear mumbles, but there were clearly two voices. She sighed tried to open the door once the voices passed. Of course it was useless. Door was locked. Sakura slammed her fist into it and opened it. Why does everyone think just a locked door could keep her in? Had they not realized what she could do?

She walked out of the door and looked around. There was a long hallway, sorta like Orochimaru's place, but it was more, well, less creepy, but creepy enough. Sakura started walking. She could see at the end of the hallway there was a door. Slowly she opened it and looked inside. Once she saw no one in the room, she went in it.

She wasn't being slow, she rushed to the next door, and opened that. Luck was not on her side. Right when she opened it another person was opening it. The door opened and hit Sakura right in the face making her stumble backwards, holding her now bleeding nose. She quickly stopped the blood with her chakra and then got ready to attack the enemy. She looked at his surprised face and recognized it quickly.

" GAARA!" She yelled in pure happiness. She ran into his arms and gave him a quick squeeze. Shes probably has never been this happy to she his face, knowing what he did to her when they met.

Gaara looked down at her with his normal scary/serious face. "Shh." He said pulling her quickly into into the other room. Sakura watched him as he held her wrist, pulling her into another hallway.

"Where are we Gaara?" She asked silently. He glanced back at her and glared.

"I'll tell you when we get out. We're almost there." He turned forward and fastened his paste, making Sakura stumble a little.

They came to the exit then Gaara suddenly pulled Sakura onto himself. Sakura gasped as she hit his chest and looked at him confused. Then they both were covered in sand. Sakura looked around as sounds came from each direction. Once they stopped the sand slowly retreated. Sakura looked out back of them and saw a man in the far distance. Gaara let her go and pushed her behind him, protecting her as the enemy came closer.

Sakura watched the man and recognized him instantly. Someone who she thought had died.

"S-sasori?" She yelled. Gaara looked back at her then back at Sasori.

"Sasori? The one that injured Kankuro?" He asked. Sakura nodded, but she wasn't sure if Gaara was paying any attention to her.

Gaara stood there, glaring at Sasori as he came closer. He spoke. "What are you doing? Stealing someone else's puppet.."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara.

_He stole a puppet from Sasori? When?_

Sakura looked back at Sasori, who intern, was looking at her. They way he starred made Sakura look away. It was so intense. Like he wanted something from her.

Probably revenge.

Sakura agreed to that guess and then watched at Gaara's sand made a shield from an attack. Sakura gasped at this sudden movement and then decided to ask Gaara a question. "Gaara, what did you take?"

Gaara stayed silent and as his sand shield retreated, he turn his head a little to look at her. "You." He then turned back to Sasori.

Sakura blushed and then looked at Sasori then back at Gaara. "What?"

"Thats right. Your going to be my new puppet." Sasori moved closer, making Gaara stiffen, ready for an attack, but nothing came and Sasori continued to talk ". After I was revived there was only one thing on my mind, you. I wanted to get you and hurt you for killing me, but when I saw you in the going into the sand village. My heart beat fastened and then I realized, how beautiful you were, and how great you would be as my puppet."

Sakura turned red.

_Oh, no. Not him too!_

"Gaara, get me out of here." She pleaded. Gaara nodded and sand started surrounding them. She could feel it lift off the ground and smash through the building to the outside. The sand lowered so Gaara and Sakura could see where they were going as they made their escape.

She sighed as she looked back, seeing that they weren't being followed. She then looked at Gaara. "Thanks so much Gaara. Again." She blushed, embarreshed that this is the second time he'd saved her.

Gaara shrugged. "Now we're even. You saved me. I saved you."

Sakura nodded and smiled as they headed back to the Sand village.

-

Sorry for the short chapter (i wanted to post it as soon as I could) AND the really late update. It took me awhile to make this chapter because I had a total writters blocked this WHOLE summer, plus I had to take care of stuff.

Well, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: No, i do not own Naruto. Sucks right?

Hello! Welcome to chapter 9!. :D thanks for the reviews. 3

-

Sakura sigh out of relief. They were almost back in the sand village, safe from the clutches of an very odd Sasori and his creepy plan to make her into a puppet. Who knows what stuff he'd do to a Sakura puppet. Sakura shivered at the thought. She held on tight to Gaara's shirt, afraid she might fall.

Gaara glanced back at her, checking to see what was wrong. He looked at Sakura stare at the ground, which was far down. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded her head yes. "Its not that I'm afraid of heights. Its just, you know, I'm not used to being up in the air like this."

Gaara starred at her for a minute then looked froward again. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it after awhile."

Sakura nodded then looked back at the ground. Even though it was scary, for some odd reason, she felt really safe with Gaara. She knew he would protect her, not because he liked her or anything, but because of Naruto.

Naruto was his friend and he knew if anything happened to Sakura, Naruto would be heart broken. Gaara wouldn't be able to stand seeing Naruto like that. So yes, Gaara was willing to protect this odd, pink haired woman.

After a few more minutes, they had dropped down at the gates of Sunagakure. Gaara let Sakura out first, before making the sand go back. Sakura turned to Gaara. "Thanks again Gaara, I'm very grateful." She said, smiling.

Gaara starred at her. He face the same as always. It made Sakura blush a little at his stare and she looked away. "So, uh, I'll be heading back to Kohana now. Thanks, again." She bowed and started to leave when she tripped and fell.

Face first right into the ground. It hurt like hell. Sakura started to lift herself up, when she felt someone else pick her up. She looked up at Gaara, who was now holding her in his arms, and blushed. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Sakura could hear the concern in his voice. Totally unlike Gaara.

"K-kinda. But its nothing really, you can put me down now." She said. Gaara slowly put her on her feet. She stood up and pain ran up her leg from her ankle. She looked down at it and bent over, healing it. She stood up and smiled. "God, I'm just a burden to you aren't I? Hehe, thanks." She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a little guilty for being troublesome to the Kazakage.

"Your not a burden to anyone Sakura." He said. Sakura looked at Gaara and blushed.

_This is probably the sweetest thing hes EVER said to me._

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled from behind. They both turned and looked to see Tamari running towards them. She came up to them and looked at Gaara. "Gaara, er, may I please have permission to go to Kohana." She asked, more like pleaded.

"And, why do you want to go to Kohaha?" He asked.

"Err," Tamari started thinking of exsuses. She knew Gaara didn't like her boyfriend Shikamaru. In fact, Gaara didn't like anyone who even flirted, or checked out his older sibling. He now cared for his siblings and didn't want anything, or anyone hurting either of them. Tamari then looked at Sakura and smiled, getting an idea. "I want to acommany Sakura on her way back!"

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. Gaara did the same. Then Gaara looked at Sakura. "Would you mind if Tamari went with you on your way home.?" He asked.

Sakura looked at Tamari, who was now giving her the puppy dog eyes. Sakura sighed. "I don't mind." Tamari jumped in joy while Gaara wasn't looking and lipped a 'thank you'.

Sakura smiled.

_Shes so lucky to have a great boyfriend as Shikamaru. He's smart, strong, and even though hes lazy, he does have his moments. Too bad Ino didn't get him. Hahah. _

Sakura the laughed out loud at her thoughts. Gaara and Tamari looked at her. Sakura noticed their stare and smiled. "I was just thinking of something funny." She explained.

"Ah, well, are you wanting to leave right now?" Gaara asked both Tamari and Sakura.

"I'm all set to go." Tamari said, looking at Sakura for her reply.

"All ready."

"Good, have a safe trip. Take care." Gaara turned and started heading back into Suna.

Tamari grabbed Sakura's hand once Gaara was gone and shook it. "Thanks sooooo much. He hates Shikamaru and won't always let me leave to visit him. I'm was free from missions today and the next two days from missions and I want to see him. So thanks!"

"No problem."

So they started walking back to Kohana.

-

I know, I know, nothing really happened in this chapter, but whatever xD If you like it this story, please review! I mean, I like hope people favorite and stuff, but it'd be nice to also hear what you think, or hell, give me some ideas. That would be so helpful to get the next chapter up :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No, i do not own Naruto. Sucks right?

-

Wow, chapter 10. :D Sorry for the late update.

-

Traveling to Kohana seemed so fast. Tamari was eager to see Shikamaru, and Sakura was just ready to be home.

She decided it would be best only to tell Tsunade about meeting up with Sasuke. Naruto would have a fit. But so would Tsunade if Sakura decided to tell her about......The kiss.

Sakura felt her face turn red. Even though she felt different about Sasuke, she can't get ride of ALL her feelings for him. Not after such a long love. Of course, she was willing to move on. But she didn't know to who or when.

They arrived into Kohana and was greeted by Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru and Tamari soon went off to do god knows what and left Sakura to talk to Choji.

Choji didn't seem any different around her. Neither did Shikamaru. But her thoughts on Choji changed when he said. "Hey Sakura, wanna go out tonight?"

She felt bad for turning him down right away, because she knew it wasn't really him talking, but the disappointment on his face made her heart ache. Of course it wasn't because she had feelings for Choji other than a friend. After saying goodbye to Choji and running off, she headed to see Tsunade to tell her the location of Orochimaru's hideout. Tsunade did not take the news well.

"SASUKE KIDNAPPED YOU!" She yelled standing up and slamming her fists on the table.

"Uh, yes, but, nothing happened, I got away easily before finding out anything." She turned her head to the side.

Tsunade knew something was up. "What happened Sakura?" She asked seriously. Sakura turned red.

"N-nothing!" She yelled. "Sorry gotta go!"

"SAKU-" Tsunade called, but Sakura was far gone.

No way was she telling Tsunade what happened. She ran as fast as she could out of the tower. She stopped when she saw Naruto starring at her. Her heart beat sped up.

_Should I tell him about Sasuke? About him kidnapping me? How would he react?_

She stood there starring at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head confused. "Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked walking up to her. "Did something happen on your mission?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but, uh, I want to tell you over dinner!" She yelled. "I'll pay for Raman."

Naruto looked at her seriously. "What happened? Your never this nice." He said, which in return he got Sakura's fist to his head.

"Idiot! I am too!" She yelled angrily.

"Owww Sakura-chan!!"

"Shut up! I'll met you there at 7." She turned and ran off to her house.

Naruto held his head and watched her leave. He could tell something was up.

Sakura got home and plopped down on her bed. It was nice to finially be home. She sighed in realif than looked at the clock. it read 6 o'clock.

_Okay, I have an hour before I go meet Naruto. So, for a few minutes I can rest. _

Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes. She didn't sleep long and when she looked at the clock it was 6. Sakura sighed and sat up. Her stomach had butterflies in it. Which never happened with Naruto before. She slowly put her head in her hands.

_I REALLY don't want to tell him about Sasuke..._

Then the room suddenly became chilly and Sakura could hear a voice. "What's the matter Ssssakura-chan?"

"WHO'S THERE!" She yelled. Getting up quickly, Sakura scanned her darkened room. She could see no one.

"Ahhhhh, no wonder Sassssuke-kun was soooooo angry. Your absolutely wonderful!" The voice said.

Her eyes widened and she slowly backed up towards the wall. She knew the voice. Wasn't hard to reconize it do to the fact his voice was inside her brain ever since that day in the chunin exams. She could feel herself tremble, and tried her best to stay calm, but for some reason she couldn't control herself. She kept backing up. Then she felt two arms wrap around her body. Sakura gasped and tried to turn around, but the person held tight. He slowly whispered in her ear.

"Ssssakura, become my new pet. You'll make a perfect sslave." He said and then licked her cheek.

"N-no!" Sakura yelled in discus. She broke feel and turned and say Orochimaru, licking his lips.

"Oooo, feisty." He said, moving towards her. "I like it."

Sakura glared and tightened her fists. "Don't come any closer!"

"Ohhh my. You think you, Sakura Haruno, can harm me?? hehe, think again." He smirks and grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. He then grabbed her other arm and slammed her onto her bed. He held her down. "Now now Sssssakura-chan. Thatsss no way to behave for your new massster."

Sakura screamed and struggled against Orochimaru. Tears filled her eyes. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled.

"You'll be mine.." He whispered. Sakura then felt something cold and wet wrap around her. Orochimaru let go of her and Sakura turned around, but her hands were still together. She looked down and saw a snake tightening around her. She screamed again and tried to break free, but the snake only tightened up more. "There there, it will all be over sssssoon." He said lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He turned and started walking into a black tunnel.

_Where are we going!? _

"SAKURA!" Someone yelled in the distance. It was Naruto! She could tell by his voice. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't speak.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled again. He voice was farther away this time.

She kept trying to call his name. She tried and tried again, but it wasn't working. She was going to be taken away by Orochimaru.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!_

"NARUTO!!!!" She yelled finally.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto yelled. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. Naruto was looking down at her with a worried expression. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura sat up and looked around. She was in her room, on her bed. "It...was...a dream?" She whispered to herself.

"Sakura?"

She looked at Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh, its 8:30. I was worried because you didn't show up at Ichiraku.."

"Oh...Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sakura sighed.

"Its okay Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

She looked at him and then suddenly tears filled her eyes. She couldn't stop them as they ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan? What wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto!" She yelled throwing her arms around him. "It was terrible! I was being taken by Orochimaru, and I couldn't yell to you! You couldn't save me!" She cried.

"Huh?"

Sakura let go of him and took a couple of deep breathes. "I-i'm sorry. I just...It was just a bad dream, but it felt soo real." She said, wipping away her tears.

Naruto hugged her. "There, There, Sakura-chan. Its okay. It was just a dream." He said, trying to soothe her. Sakura knodded.

"Thank you Naruto..." She whispered.

Naruto let go and stood up. He looked at her and smiled. "I should be going.."

"Wait, Naruto....Theres something I need to tell you... And its hard for me to say, but its something you need to know.." Sakura said looking down.

"What is it?"

"Sit down." Sakura said, patting on her bed. Naruto didn't say anything and just sat down. Sakura then looked up at him. "When I was on my mission....I saw..Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You saw Sasuke? What happened!? Did he hurt you!?"

"N-no, not physically.. He sorta took me to Orochimaru's layer, but I escaped before anything happened." She lied. Sakura knew she had to tell him about seeing Sasuke, but telling him what happened was something she would keep a secret.....From everyone.

Naruto looked at her concerned. Sakura smiled and put her hand to his cheek. "Its okay Naruto. I'm fine."

Naruto nodded and then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad nothing happened."

Sakura hugged him back. "Thanks Naruto.."

"But if he EVER hurts you physically, I'll make him pay." Naruto threaten. Sakura smiled a little.

They said there goodbyes and Naruto left.

_I'm tired. Of everything. The lying. This weird thing thats going on. I don't know how to stop it, or HOW this even happened. _

Sakura groaned and went back to bed.

* * *

ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh i'm not really sure where im going with things. I don't have any idea's :'( I've been on this chapter for like ever, and still nothing. I'm considering re-doing it and making it better, but that might not happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this crappy update.

~SavannahSweety


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO READERS! I know I havent updated this story in like forever but I have GOOD news. Im going to redo it. There will be different stuff and longer chapter/ more detail!

I hope you guys will read it! I'll make it into another story so look out for it! After awhile this one WILL be deleted!

~SavannahSweety


End file.
